Young and Old
by Ski000Girl
Summary: TWOSHOT SMUT Lonely from her recent divorce Hermione leaves work on a perfectly innocent business trip to Malfoy Manor but the results are anything but. The day after she returns and is met by another person who's inviting manner leads her astray D/Hr S/H


a/n Before you begin I'll warn you one last time, this fic contains major smut and swearing so if you don't like that don't read, otherwise enjoy.

**Part I: The Young**

xxx.:.x.

It had been a long day. Just as the day before that, and the day before that had. She was in the office by six in the morning everyday and that morning had been no exception. It was a sacrifice that came with the title of Minister of Magical Law Enforcement. Her rise to power had cost her her husband who had told her that he was through with being married to a ghost and her soft spoken son who had sided with his father. Her hot headed daughter on the other hand had vowed to take no sides and instead spent the summer holiday's after her sixth year at her friends house. Taking the time to visit her Mother only once during the break.

All across her large desk were open files of cases she was to look over. They would have to wait, she vowed for she had more pressing matters to look after once she left her office.

Gathering the mounds of paper up she packed them neatly into her briefcase. Making sure to place the file she needed at her stop on the very top. With one final scan of her office she saw the sitting area, her desk with two chairs across from it and the fake window which at the moment was showing a starry sky, "Fitting," she grumbled. Of course she came to work and left the building while it was dark out and even the building wasn't helping her see daylight.

The door was within an arms reach when she realized she had forgotten to place her shoes back on her feet. Turning around she hurried back to her desk, sat down in her large leather chair and pulled her heeled pumps onto her swollen feet. What she would give for a foot massage right about then.

Deciding she had picked up everything now that she needed she walked out the door, which she closed a locked in one simultaneous motion. Tucking her wand back in her inside cloak pocket she made her way across the empty floor. Into an empty elevator she stepped which transported her to the Atrium where she would be able to apparate from. It seemed like such a waste of time to her to have placed wards throughout the building to stop apparation. It would make moving about during the day easier because you would bypass the swarms of people, and it would save precious minutes of the day. It had been something she had suggested at the weekly meeting held with the Head's of each department and the Minister himself but nothing had resulted from it.

Once in the Atrium, she apparated with a faint pop to the front gates of a Manor House in Wiltshire. The large iron gates that stood before her depicted images that she couldn't make out, nor did she want to. With a loud hissing sound, not so much unlike that of Voldermort's snake all those years before, the gates creaked open allowing entry to the high level Ministry Official.

Walking up the pathway was no easy task. The uneven ground, darkness and high heels didn't mix well. Taking it slow she finally made it up to the grand stoop in double the time it should have taken her. Raising a fist to bang the door knocker was unnecessary because as the gate had opened suddenly, so did the door.

She'd been there once before on Ministry Business but the interior of the Entrance Hall alone still amazed her. Marble floors spanning from one end of the long hall to the other gave way to a large sweeping staircase that spiralled it's way up to the balcony that ran along the upper three walls of the hall. A huge chandelier hung from the centre of the ceiling, casting an eery flickering glow on everything. In the middle of the floor, halfway between the double doors and the staircase was a circular table with a large bouquet of flowers perched on top. Underneath the table was a beautifully woven, ornate rug. Along the right wall a door was flung open and out walked the man she had come to meet with, closely followed by a much younger version of himself.

"Ahh Ms. Granger," he breathed, welcoming her by opening his arms, "Your daughter stopped by not to long ago, but I'm afraid you just missed her. She is a lot like you were at that age. Strong minded, hot headed and had a good right punch. Although not just in temperament alone is she like you. Except for the red hair she has all of your features."

"Well I could say the same of your son. Obviously this is Scorpius," the young man had long blonde hair and the same sharp features of his father and grandfather.

"How about we go to my office?"

"Lead the way."

Picking up her briefcase off the floor she walked across the hall. Her heels sending out sharp staccato clicks every time they came in contact with the hard ground.

Down a corridor he led her towards the door at the very end of the long carpeted corridor.

"How is the rest of your family doing?" Malfoy asked her pleasantly, "Your son and husband."

"Oh my husband walked out on me eight months ago and my son blames me. I haven't seen much of my daughter. Actually I've only seen her once since the holiday's began."

"Does she live with your ex as well?"

"Oh no, she's moving from house to house. Waiting until school starts up again. She's of age now, I can't stop her. She plans to move to Europe after she graduates."

"I'm sorry."

Silence lingered around them and Hermione shifted awkwardly. It wasn't every day that you had to face your childhood enemy and receive a sympathetic gesture from him.

Malfoy reached out to turn the door knob and swung the door open. Hermione stepped into the dimly lit office where a wall of heat met her. In the one corner was a large fireplace with a roaring fire inside of it.

Malfoy showed her to a seat across from his massive desk and then rushed over to the doors which he flung open.

"I keep the fire going all the time. It's always cool out even in the middle of summer."

"Of course."

"Now what was it that you needed of me?"

Reaching into her briefcase she fished around for the files she knew she had placed safety on the top. When she couldn't find them panic rose in her throat and formed a lump that made it hard for her to swallow around, "I'm sorry," she said, "I must have left them on my desk," she was highly embarrassed. It was bad enough screwing up in front of anybody when you were the Head of a Department but because it was in front of Malfoy it was much, much worse, "I'm sorry to have wasted your time," she stumbled over her words, "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow I will be at my office, you are welcome to stop by."

"Thanks and again I'm sorry," getting back to her feet she jammed the contents of her briefcase back inside the case and snapped it shut, "I can see myself out," she said and then all but ran for the door.

Across the Entrance Hall she walked, trying not to look at the door into what she knew to be the drawing room. It had been a long time ago but still her brain held the vivid memories of her torture in that room as if it had been yesterday. She almost made it to the door when a hand shot out from behind her and landed on her shoulder. A scream almost escaped her lips but she held it back by chomping down hard on her tongue. Instead only a soft moan of pain escaped.

"Sorry to have scared you," Scorpius said.

"No...no harm done," the butterflies had begun bouncing around in her stomach. Merlin he looked so much like his Father did when they had both attended Hogwarts. If anything he was even better looking. A hard feat to accomplish, "Did you need something?" her pulse was raising like she hadn't felt it in years and for some strange reason she felt her lower abdomen grow hot. What was happening to her? She was an adult with children.

Motioning to the staircase Scorpius moved across the marble floor and up the stairs. Halfway up he turned around, "Come," he commanded her.

She didn't know what made her do it but she listened and back tracked across the room. At the top of the majestic Scorpius turned and walked down the corridor to his left. Hermione followed him closely, the whole time wondering why she was but not being able to stop.

Scorpius pushed open one of the doors and Hermione followed him into a spacious bed chamber. A King sized Four Poster Bed was situated along the centre of the far wall and Hermione's heart sunk. She knew what was going to happen but still she didn't turn around and walk back the way she had come like she was capable of doing. Her body was begging for attention, it had been to long since she'd felt the touch of another human being.

Scorpius lowered himself down to the bed and pulled off his robe. With a flick of the wrist he sent it sailing across the room. Now he was only wearing one tight shirt that showed off his chest and a pair of pants that were a bit tight in the crotch area.

Hermione stepped towards him and jumped about a foot off the ground as the door slammed shut behind him. There was no turning back.

"Kinda skittish aren't you?"

A chuckle escaped her lips, "If you grew up when I did, you would be too."

"Oh yeah I forgot, you're old. But I must admit, age hasn't captured you yet."

"Thanks," she replied awkwardly. It was after all a tad bit unsettling to be complemented on her looks by a boy-and that's what he was, a child-her kids age.

"Take your cloak off, stay awhile."

Reaching for the clasp which she flipped she sent the cloak fluttering to the ground where it landed in a pile at her feet. She stepped out of the mass of cotton and took a few more tentative steps toward the blonde boy.

"Come on," he urged her over with a nod of his head.

"This isn't right," she whispered, "I could be your Mother."

"But you're not."

"My kids are the same age as you. Your Father and I went to school together..."

"Shut up," he roared, "Are we going to do this or not, because if not get out, GET OUT!"

"Fine," she raised up her hands in defence. It was wrong but she needed some intimacy. Hell she hadn't had sex in probably eighteen months. That had to be a record by any body's standards.

Scorpius stood up and walked towards her. During the two steps that it took to cover the space between them he had his shirt off. She sucked in a breath when she saw the tight muscles that covered is chest and abdomen.

"That's right, you're getting wet now aren't you?"

"You wouldn't even know," she replied coyly.

His lips were on hers and begging for entry into the abyss of her mouth. Her hands began to wander from stroking his silky hair to massaging the muscles on his back and finally down so they were cupping his bum. His hands to had settle on her breasts and began to knead each breast one at a time.

Hermione pulled away from him and ripped of her shirt and quickly disposed of her bra. Now their bare skin pressed together sent a delightful chill spiralling through their bodies. Her hands moved from the seat of his pants to the front where she could feel his throbbing member pressed up against her leg. With one hand she wrapped her opened palm around his manhood and gently squeezed, causing him to moan out into her mouth. Their lips were still smashing together as her hips began to grind against his. Her panties by now were long soaked through.

Scorpius' hands lingered on her breasts for a moment longer before the dropped down to the zipper of her skirt. Hermione unzipped his pants and he squirmed out of them but the zipper on Hermione's skirt had jammed.

"Damn," Scorpius fumed as he yanked at the zipper but it would not budge. Finally a stroke of genius hit him and he realized it was a skirt she was wearing. Pulling her close to him, he walked her backwards to his bed and pulled her down on top of him.

The skirt proved to be in the way so he bunched it up aggressively in his hands and yanked it up so it now sat around her waist. Hermione reached down and pulled his silky boxers off of him and threw them onto their growing pile of clothing on the ground. The last item to be removed was Hermione's panties.

"Fuck you're wet," Scorpius laughed, "And damn hot for having had two kids."

To repay him for his compliment Hermione lowered her head down onto his upright cock and began to dance her tongue around its tip. Pulling the entire shaft inside of her mouth she flicked her tongue all over it.

"Fuck, why'd your husband leave you if you could do a job like that?"

Only when he was on the brink of climaxing did she pull back.

"You're a cruel bitch, you know that?"

In reply she just smirked. In return Scorpius flipped her onto her back and pried her legs open. With her knees spread he had full access to her. His hand went in first and began to massage her clit. Her hips began to buck and she knew she was nearing her climax when he abruptly pulled away.

"What the..."

Her high had vanished but not for long because he dove in again, but this time he inserted two fingers into her moist folds and began to pump them back and forth. As she began to stretch out he inserted another finger, one at a time.

"Bastard," she screamed when he pulled out his hand just before she climaxed once more.

"I promise not to do it this time," he laughed and then to her absolute pleasure his head disappeared. She felt his tongue begin to dance it's way around her entrance and when she couldn't resist any longer her hand shot down and began to kneed her clit.

"Ahhh," she screamed out in ecstasy as she climaxed.

Coming up from down below he placed his lips on hers and said, "I told you I'd let you come. Now wasn't that better because you had to wait for it?"

She had to admit he was right. Where did a seventeen year old learn these things? She didn't want to know the answer to that.

As they aggressively kissed she could taste the sweetness of her juices in his mouth. At that point he eased his member into her and began to pump deeply into her. Grabbing the pillow from behind her head she pushed it under her butt, lifting her hips up so he could enter her at a better angle and fill her fully. It worked well because she felt him penetrate into her deeper. Into places her ex husband hadn't ever managed to reach.

He climaxed first, but the shaking of his orgasm was enough to push her over the edge. They separated from each other and Hermione quickly jumped to her feet and began scouring the room in search of her thrown garments.

"Well that was..."

"Yeah, you know for an old chick, you're not half bad."

"And for a youngen who shouldn't have lost his virginity yet you're not to bad yourself."

Picking up her briefcase and flipping on her shoes she ran out of the room. Ashamed at what she had done but also content for, for the first time in a very long time she had climaxed.

xxx.:.x.

a/n This is a two shot so stay tuned for round two of Malfoy-smut-fest. Coming soon to a...okay I'll stop but only if you guys promise to review.


End file.
